Baza'Khuar
Baza'Khuar is one of the Cryptid Monsters present in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides. It shares a common ancestor with the Bazelgeuse and is considered a related species. Physiology Baza'Khuar is much slimmer than the Bazelgeuse, sporting a short tail with relatively stubby legs, its head is cobra-esque and is able to fold and unfold at will. Behavior Baza'Khuar often ignores the inhabitants it encounters although will go ballistic if provoked - often burning down and obliterating the ecosystem its in when agitated. Attacks W.I.P Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The hairs on its neck and wings will protrude and start leaking oil - its eyes will glow a bright pink. Movement speed increased to 2.55x *Tired State: The hairs on its neck and wings will contract while the wyvern itself will start leaking saliva from its mouth. It will trip from attempting to fly. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Idle Prey items (Aptonoth, Kelbi) Arch-Rivals: None (Bazelgeuse) Tracks: Cryptid 4 prints, Pink flame glint Ecology Habitat Range Its true habitat is unknown as it soars the Thermosphere and Mesosphere commonly but it has been sighted in high altitude and forested regions for the most part, likely only to seek out prey. Ecological Niche Baza'Khuar is an elite in the food chain with biological adaptations that put it above the standard apex creatures but due to this, they're very mysterious but are assumed to be the apex predators of whichever homeland they come from. Biological Adaptations It features various sharp edged parts around its body, likely for aerodynamics when it soars the skies. Its wings and the bottom of its neck are pelted with special hairs, these hairs contain special molescules that have differing purposes based on the body part its on. On the neck, it can unleash oily skewers and bright blue/purple flames that ignite the oily skewers that cause massive concussive explosions while burning the area below it at the same time. On the wings, it filters the oxygen in the air which ignites special organs in the webbings that allow the wyvern to fly at hypersonic speeds for a short/medium period of time. It is able to unleash sonar sounds from its mouth with a specialised screamer that goes extremely far so it can detect large obstacles and avoid crashing into them such as mountains. This specialised screamer can also allow the wyvern to roar at specific frequencies which can be alternated to being so loud that it can bust the eardrums of those nearby into mere dust. Powerful lungs allow it to hold its breath for up to almost an hour before it has to dive down into lower layers of the atmosphere for oxygen. Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★★ Carves In-Game Description Notes *It is based on the concept of a B-52 for Bazelgeuse's conception being replaced with the Aurora hypersonic aircraft which is an aircraft not made to the public and often debated if its even real - this is applied to Baza'Khuar being a cryptid/extinct species. Theme Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Extinct Species Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:Fire Element Monster